


Limit

by itsjusteva



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjusteva/pseuds/itsjusteva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori has been pushing himself too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limit

**Author's Note:**

> I remember this being a prompt from tumblr, but I wrote it months ago and I don't know where to find it.

Nitori has been doing it for weeks now. Every chance he gets he’ll sneak out his room and go to the swimming pool hoping to improve his time. It started off slowly, spending an hour or so swimming laps but soon progressed to something much worse. He would find himself spending nights in the pool, until the sun rose, his roommate Rin never noticed, didn’t even notice that his time has been progressing just the slightest 

“Nitori you’re not doing your best.” Captain called out holding a stopwatch in his hand as Nitori gasped for air after swimming a few laps. Rin was standing over the captain looking at Nitori’s time. He pressed his lips together before pulling up his goggles and getting ready to jump into the pool for his own time test. Nitori watched as Rin saw effortlessly almost, his time outshining Nitori’s time. 

It took everything within him to hold back the tears of disappointment as watched. 

Once practice was over and everyone was heading to the showers Nitori stayed behind and began to swim laps. Rin and Captain watched from the locker room doors as the weakest of their team practiced. “He’ll get better.” Captain said before turning to go shower. Rin sighed and took one last glance at Nitori before turning to enter the locker rooms.

Dinner was done when Nitori finally pulled himself out the pool, with much struggle. His breathing was labored and his body felt numb. Nitori sat on the edge of the pool letting himself regain strength before finally standing up and swaying to the locker room. 

He knew he was pushing himself too hard, missing meals and not resting. He knew how badly he was harming his body, but if he wanted to feel useful to the team he needs to take these measures. He needs to be able to make everyone proud, to be able to prove he ‘s worthy to be on the team. 

Nitori was finally dressed and headed to his room that he shared with Rin. He had to drag himself there, his body was in pain and felt ready to collapse on him but he needed to get to his room at least. Nitori pushed open the door to his room finding Rin lounging on his bed reading a swimmers magazine. Rin looked to Nitori, “I didn’t see you in the dinning hall.” Rin said watching as Nitori threw his swim bag by the door. 

“Eh I came in a bit late.” Nitori laughed as he climbed up ladder to his bed. He collapsed the instant his body met the bed and Nitori let out a sigh of relief. 

“Were you doing your homework?” Rin asked from underneath and Nitori peaceful moment was disrupted with the thought of homework, he was swimming all evening he didn’t even think of the essay due in the morning or the chapter quiz he has tomorrow on a chapter he didn't even read yet. 

Nitori felt like crying, he felt like giving up at the moment. As usual Nitori took a deep breath and held back the urge to cry before climbing back down and grabbing his school bag.

Rin watched as Nitori sat at his desk to do his homework, he watched him until 3 in the morning when Nitori finally completed all his work and went to sleep. He couldn’t ignored the soft cries that Nitori was making at 5 in the morning and when it was time to get up Rin realized he didn’t even get a wink of sleep that night.

It’s a Friday night when Nitori quietly climbs down the ladder of his bunk. He heads to the door grabbing his swim bag along the way before quietly shutting the door behind him. It seemed to go as normal, only Rin was lying on his bed wide-awake when he noticed Nitori leaving. First Rin assumed he was heading to the bathroom, but when Nitori reached for his swim bag Rin grew suspicious. 

Rin did the only logical thing and that was following Nitori to the pool. 

Nitori reaches the pool and drops his bag by the poolside. He slips off his pajamas revealing his swimsuit underneath. He found it easier to just wear it underneath his clothes since it eliminates wasted time in changing every night. Nitori neatly folds his clothes and sets them next to his bag before grabbing his goggles and swim cap. 

He begins to swim, and Rin watches from the window of the swimming pool doors. Rin never noticed before how much better Nitori has gotten at swimming and if he had a clock on him then he’ll probably see the difference with his time as well. 

It isn’t until 4 am that Nitori finally finishes. Rin notices how he’s gasping for breath and struggling to get himself out the pool but failing. It hurts Rin to see the smaller boy push himself this much so without much of a second thought he pushes open the door and steps into the pool. 

Nitori is still struggling to get himself out the pool but all the time he’s spent overworking himself has finally caught up to him. The sound of the door opening causes him to look up. Rin is standing in front of him, his usually aggressive eyes are soft and full of worry. Rin bends down and pulls Nitori out of the pool easily and sets him on the ground. “You shouldn't overwork yourself.” Rin says grabbing Nitori’s swim bag and pulling out his towel before handing it to Nitori. 

“Thank you.” Nitori huffs as he grabs the towel to dry his hair, only his arms are so weak he can barely lift them. Rin shakes his head at the pitiful sight before kneeling down in front of Nitori and helping him dry off. “How long?” Rin simply asks.

Nitori takes a moment to compose himself before looking up to Rin, “A few weeks.” He answers feeling much like a failure. He spends so much time to improve and no one seems to notice, not when there are better swimmers on the team. 

“And do you usually spend 5 hours swimming, not giving yourself a break?” 

Nitori looks up to Rin realizing that Rin has been watching him all night. Suddenly Nitori feels embarrassed, he spends all this time trying to get better at what he loves only to make no improvements and even worse Rin had been watching him. A feeling of pain washes through Nitori; he ducks his head down as tears begin to stream down his cheeks. Rin removes the towel from Nitori’s head noticing how his body is beginning to tremble. 

Rin doesn’t know what to do as he watches Nitori break down. His heart is clenching lightly as Nitori holds back such painful sobs, but he still doesn’t know how to comfort the boy. Taking a deep breath Rin reaches for Nitori and pulls him into his arms, holding him close to his chest. “When I was watching you swim just now, I noticed how much faster you’ve gotten.” Rin finally whispers. 

Nitori smiles lightly and looks up to Rin with big bright eyes, he hasn’t feel this pleased with himself in weeks. “Thank you.” Nitori whispers wiping his tears away, suddenly feeling better. 

“Tomorrow I’ll have captain time you.” Rin adds standing up. Nitori smiles and tries to lift himself up but damage he’s caused to his body is still apparent. Rin frowns and reaches for Nitori’s clothes and helps him dress before easily scooping him up bridal style and carrying him out the swimming pool. “Of course you need to rest this weekend and gain back your strength before even stepping foot into a pool.” Rin adds. 

Nitori blushes as Rin carries him back to his room. He’s hiding his face against Rin’s shirt not wanting the older boy to see his blushing cheeks, but Rin notices anyway. They get to their room quickly and Rin looks down to Nitori noticing how he’s fallen asleep, the sights of the boy makes Rin smiles as he sets Nitori down on his own bed before crawling in next to him and wrapping the blanket around them. Rin falls asleep with Nitori in his arms and if he must admit to himself that was one of the greatest nights he’s ever had.


End file.
